


Friends With Benefits

by sperrywink



Category: Actor RPF, Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine are finally having their first kiss and Chris discovers more about Darren's sexual history than he ever thought he would know. Your basic porny PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends With Benefits

Chris was hanging out with the rest of the younger cast members as they waited for a set change. Most of the cast members were ribbing Darren about his first on-screen kiss and how awkward it would be. Chris didn’t know whether to laugh or be annoyed that they were talking about him like he had a pox or something. Darren was being as dorky-cool as ever and Chris hated him just a little bit. Chris was nervous about their kissing scene. Couldn’t Darren be at least a little nervous too?

Teasingly, Naya said, “You’re going to have to make it look good too. Everyone has been waiting for Kurt and Blaine to kiss.”

“I’m sure we’ll do fine,” Darren said with a goofy grin for Chris. Smiling back, Chris wondered if he looked as unsettled as he was.

Naya persisted. “But aren’t you at least nervous about kissing a boy?”

Darren was looking at Ryan who had said Blaine’s name to one of the stagehands as they prepared the set, so he appeared distracted when he answered. “It’s not like it’ll be the first time.”

Amber straightened up and did a double take and she almost fell out of her chair. Luckily this distracted everyone from looking at Chris who had also reacted to Darren’s news, if in a less pratfall-inclined way. He had often felt lonely when hanging with the other young cast members considering like Kurt he was the only gay one. Luckily he had Jane and Ryan to give him perspective, but they were more like mentors, not friends. Realizing he might have more in common with Darren than he initially thought was enlightening. As everyone laughed, Darren said, “As I have explained a million times, I grew up a theater kid in San Francisco. How else was I going to figure out I was straight?”

Mark snorted. “I’m pretty sure dating girls is the way to do that.”

Looking earnest now, Darren leaned forward intently. “Well, sure and I did date girls. But it helped give me perspective. I could kiss guys and girls and see how I reacted differently. It’s not the behavior that makes someone gay or straight, it is how they feel inside about kissing people of different genders.” Chris was impressed by Darren’s passion for the hundredth time. He said he felt strongly about LGBTQ issues and it was never clearer that it wasn’t all talk as when Darren talked about himself. As everyone remained silent, Darren suddenly looked embarrassed and laughed uncertainly. “And, wow; didn’t mean to get on a high horse there and over-share to boot.”

Feeling more charitable towards Darren now, Chris said, “Don’t apologize for being right. And I for one am reassured that you’ll know what you’re doing for the scene.”

Darren laughed again, more warmly this time. “Well, I wouldn’t go that far. Kissing on camera is a lot more different than Seven Minutes in Heaven in Mark Johnson’s basement closet."

They all laughed at that.

The conversation turned after that and Chris was glad. He could see it getting uncomfortable and he didn’t want that. It looked like Darren was glad too. He appeared to almost run his hand through his hair before remembering that it was gel-ed down for Blaine’s scene with Kurt. Soon thereafter, Chris and Darren were called to the set for the kissing scene. Chris followed Darren with a tripping heartbeat and a deep breath to calm himself.

They were on Kurt’s bedroom set although both of them were still in their Dalton uniforms. The scene called for Kurt to kiss Blaine as they were sitting on the couch watching a movie. Darren had been a part of the cast for a good six months now, but Chris was still more uncomfortable kissing him than he had been kissing Heather last year. It was just different, but he couldn’t even explain to himself why. And it wasn’t like the kiss with Max would be anything similar. This was supposed to be passionate and loving, not an attack.

Surprisingly, despite both of their nervousness, the kissing went off without a hitch and the whole room clapped when they finally got a good take. After the third take, Chris had also figured out why he was a bundle of nerves. Kissing a boy turned him on, Darren turned him on, and he had been worried that being on set wouldn’t be enough for him not to make a fool of himself. Luckily, Darren was as charming and disarming as ever. As they had sat there waiting for lighting to make some adjustments for the third take, he had leaned into Chris and said, “It’s not so bad, really.”

Chris lifted an eyebrow.

“Kissing on set, I mean. It might not be like Seven Minutes in Heaven, but it is actually remarkably similar to Spin the Bottle where you have all your friends laughing at you.”

Chris laughed. “Are all your frames of reference middle school kissing games? If so, you’re losing your mystique, Darren.”

Grin stupidly, Darren lifted both his eyebrows in a move worthy of Groucho Marx and asked, “I had mystique?”

Giggling, Chris bumped his shoulder against Darren’s hard. “You might have had mystique, but I’m not confirming anything.”

Darren laughed as he overcompensated and fell over onto the other side of the couch. “I feel all Cary Grant-like now.”

Now it was Chris’s turn to snort. “More like Donald O’Connor.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

They were then called to order for the fourth take which ended up being the keeper. Chris thought it might have been because he and Darren were more relaxed after their bantering. Not that there wouldn’t be tension for a first kiss, but this way they could control the tension and act it out, instead of just being tense.

As he and Darren walked through the lot towards their trailers, Chris reflected on the kissing. Darren was a good kisser as well as a good on-screen kisser. He had caressed Chris’s bottom lip with his mouth and turned his head just the right amount to deepen the kiss without blocking Chris’s face in the shot. Chris would never admit to anyone how arousing he had found it but he thanked the stars for loose Dalton Academy pants.

Darren said, “So that was a lot less painful than I feared.”

Knowing what he meant, but wanting to take the piss out of Darren, Chris said, “Oh, thanks a lot.”

With a comically shocked face, Darren stuttered through an apology until Chris started giggling and then he pushed Chris and said, “Don’t joke like that!”

Feeling warm and friendly, as they reached Chris’s trailer, Chris asked, “You want to come in for a while?”

“Love to.”

They crowded into Chris’s trailer and took off their Dalton jackets. Chris threw himself down on his couch, spreading out. “I’m free until tomorrow.”

“I’m free until the day after. You have that scene with Mercedes, right?”

Chris hummed his agreement and watched as Darren wandered around his trailer checking out his stuff before finally settling onto the other side of the couch with a sigh and a slump. Darren looked at Chris, his face full of sincerity as he said, “Thanks for everything, Chris. I really mean it. You’ve made this whole experience so much easier than I thought it would be.”

Smiling indulgently, Chris kicked his foot into Darren’s thigh. “Least I can do for a boy-kissing, theater dude from San Francisco.”

Darren leaned his head back onto the back of the couch and groaned. “Do I really sound that pretentious?”

“Kind of.” Chris hoped Darren could hear the grin in his voice. Darren turned his head so he was peering at Chris through his lashes and Chris met his gaze with a smile. “Lucky for you, I find it cute.”

Darren rolled his eyes. “Oh, I’m sure.” His expression turned serious. “I really admire you, Chris. You know yourself so much better than I knew myself at your age. I had to do a lot of experimenting before I figured out who I was. That’s why I’m so passionate about gay rights. If I hadn’t felt free to do my own exploring, I’m not sure I would be here now. It really gave me the confidence to be who I am.”

“It sounds like you did more than some fumbling kissing in a closet.” Chris was dying of curiosity. Darren appeared to be an open book, but Chris was discovering he had a lot of hidden depths and secrets. He was surprised to see color darken Darren’s face. He raised an eyebrow and said, “Really now? Do tell.”

Huffing out a breath and covering his eyes with his hand, Darren said, “I can’t believe I’m telling you this, but all right. I like to bottom. Ideally it’s a girl with a dildo, but I didn’t figure that out until I had been with a couple guys. Like I said, I was confused for a while. It’s also easier to hit on guys and just bottom than to ask a girl to strap on a dildo and fuck you.”

Chris felt a blush heat up his own cheeks. He didn’t know whether to be turned on or shocked. He decided on incredulous. He gave an aborted laugh as he said, “Oh my god. I can’t believe you’ve probably had more gay sex than I have.”

Darren gave him his own shocked look and then the next thing he knew they were both laughing uncontrollably. When the laughter finally came to a hiccuping stop, Darren smiled at Chris. “It’s criminal you aren’t fucking like rabbits.”

Now it was Chris’s turn to sigh and look at the ceiling, which had no answers for him. “It’s weird. I was in Clovis before I got the role of Kurt and there just wasn’t a lot of opportunities to date or even just fuck around. And then I was on this hit TV show and was getting hit on left and right but it never felt real. I didn’t want to get caught up in people stroking my ego, so I avoided the casual hook-ups available. And then I just got used to being standoffish.”

“See this is why I admire you. If I had gotten famous at nineteen, I would have been insufferable, not reflective and cautious.”

Chris snorted. “But it doesn’t help me get laid.”

Suddenly Darren was leaning over Chris. Chris started in surprise, but then let Darren settle one hand by Chris’s shoulder as his other touched his face. “I know it isn’t ideal, but if you ever need a friend to just fool around with, I’m here. You already know what I’ll enjoy, but I’m open to other experiences too.”

Chris could see the sincerity in Darren’s face and felt a rush of warmth course through him. He knew that Darren’s offer was based on affection and trust, which was enticing in its own way. Darren was right that it wasn’t ideal, but fooling around wasn’t all that bad of a thought. It wasn’t like Chris felt comfortable fooling around with any of the other people surrounding him. He leaned forward and kissed Darren lightly. Darren closed his eyes and kissed back easily.

Darren was the first to move, settling his weight onto Chris and sliding his hand into Chris’s hair. Chris was the first to open his mouth and slide his tongue into Darren’s mouth. The next thing Chris knew, they were kissing hot and dirty, with tongues sliding and mouths sucking. Darren hitched up further into Chris’s lap and Chris pulled his hips to help settle him better. When his cock brushed against Darren’s, he moaned lightly. Embarrassed he broke off the kiss. He was trying to find the words to apologize when Darren bit at his jawline and ground down onto Chris’s lap. Huskily, Darren said, “I think we’re wearing too many clothes.”

Chris looked into Darren’s eyes and saw enough want and desire to sooth his ego. It was apparent that Darren might not be gay, but he wasn’t completely straight either. At least where the idea of bottoming was concerned. He nodded and began unbuttoning Darren’s shirt as Darren worked on his. They stripped rapidly and without finesse, getting caught in their cuffs and forgetting to take their shoes off first. By the time they were both naked, they were giggling uncontrollably.

Pushing Darren down onto the couch, Chris climbed on top of him. Darren pulled Chris’s head down into another kiss that was as deep and passionate as the first. Chris was mostly hard but Darren was only half hard so Chris reached down and began stroking him. It felt glorious to have another boy’s cock in his hand again. Darren was right in that it had been too long. Darren groaned and threw back his head as his cock hardened. He said, “Seriously, you need to fuck me now.”

Wondering, Chris replied, “You’re in such a rush. You really do love it, don’t you?”

Daren just nodded and brought Chris’s fingers to his mouth and sucked two of them in. Chris moaned again. The pressure on his fingers went straight to his cock. He pulled his fingers out of Darren’s mouth with a pop and pulled back so he could reach down. Darren squirmed around, throwing one leg over the back of the couch and pulling his other towards his chest. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were dark and hooded.

Chris slid his hand down, pressing on Darren’s perineum before moving further back and circling Darren’s pucker. He pushed one finger in and Darren tensed up. Nonsensically, Chris said, “Shush,” and pushed further as Darren relaxed. Darren had his eyes closed now and sweat was dotting his brow as shuddery breaths escaped him. Chris watched entranced as he added a second finger and began moving them. Spit wasn’t an ideal lube and soon he reluctantly pulled his fingers out so he could get the real stuff from his drawer. Luckily he had condoms too; he liked to be prepared, even if he never acted on it before.

Darren whimpered when Chris pulled his fingers out, so Chris leaned forward to kiss him. “Lube and condoms, okay?”

Biting his lip, Darren nodded. Chris quickly got the supplies and resettled in his place between Darren’s legs. Dribbling lube on his fingers, he reinserted them into Darren and watched as Darren’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and he began rocking his hips with the motion of Chris’s fingers. It soothed Chris’s last remaining doubts about the goodness of this idea. Fucking his costar for both their pleasure was one thing and easily handled, but having a costar fuck you out of pity would have been another thing entirely.

Except for bit-off moans, Darren had been mostly silent up until now, but soon he was hoarsely begging Chris to fuck him. It turned Chris on terribly and he could only tease Darren for a couple minutes before his hands were shaking and he was fumbling with the condom in his eagerness. Darren unclenched his hands from the couch cushions and pushed up to help Chris put on the condom. He snuck a kiss too and grinned wide at Chris. Chris couldn’t keep from smiling happily back.

Then Chris was sliding inside and his own eyes were rolling to the back of his head. It was tight and warm with the perfect amount of pressure and Darren was eagerly egging him on. It was overwhelming at first and Chris held both of them still for a long minute as he regained some control.

Darren was panting in his ear and saying, “Please, Chris, oh my god, please.”

Chris just nodded as he began thrusting erratically before finding a good, driving rhythm. Then they were both moaning and shuddering together. Chris wasn’t so far gone that he was completely lost in sensation. He had enough thought power to know that he wanted to make Darren come first. So he tilted back so he could snake a hand down to Darren’s cock and start stroking him. One of Darren’s hands quickly joined his, and Darren‘s body was jerking between the two stimuli. He came ridiculously quickly, but Chris was glad. He didn’t know how long he would have been able to hold off otherwise.

Once Darren stopped coming and pushed Chris’s hand away, Chris asked, “Can I?”

Darren said, “God, yes,” and wrapped one hand around Chris’s shoulders while the other drifted to Chris’s ass and pulled him closer. Chris began thrusting hard and deep, resting his head on Darren’s chest as his orgasm quickly rushed over him.

They lay together for long minutes before Chris found the energy to roll to the side. He said, “Ugh. We’re gross now.”

“It was worth it.”

Chris laughed at the satiated look on Darren’s face. “Yeah, it was.” Darren grinned at him and Chris swooped in for a quick kiss. “Let’s get cleaned up and then you can treat me to dinner.”

“Why am I treating you?”

“Because you’re a gentleman like that.”

“Well, considering all you just did for me, I guess it is an even trade.”

“Of course it is. And then you can also tell me all about your experimentation. I’d love to try out more things.”

Darren laughed but it was a silly giggling sound more than anything. He said, “You just want to know if I ever fucked a guy.”

Chris blushed. Darren laughed again. “I won’t tell until you’re the one buying dinner.”

Before Darren could change his mind, Chris said, “Deal.” They grinned at each other and Chris felt he might have found a true friend. With benefits, luckily.


End file.
